


Monster

by Saltrova



Series: Series Of One Shots Because . . .  Writer's Block [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltrova/pseuds/Saltrova





	Monster

She was mine by right. Sold and bought. I paid the price for her and she belonged to me. My own to do with as I pleased.

My father told me to be more careful, make sure that they don’t hear her ~~bloodcurdling screams~~. But what use is it to leave her tongue intact, only to deny myself the pleasure of her pleas for mercy?

Her tears brought me the greatest joy, clear crystals dripping down her porcelain cheeks. They were testament to my power over her as I slowly bent her to my will. 

What a heady rush. The thrill that jolted through me as I took out my beloved knife. Her whimpers sounded in my ear, sweeter and purer than the lightest bell. 

The anticipation as the knife drew closer, the tense silence ringing in our ears as her eyes widened in fear and horror. 

Then finally, _finally_ , I released my bated breath as the blade sank into her tender flesh. With great precision, I made the first cut, separating the skin so smoothly, just a delicate incision from here to there. 

I took care to ensure that it would heal smoothly; all for the comfort of my beloved wife.

She should have known better than to do what she did. 

Now I'm here when all I ever wanted was to help her learn her place, so she could freely receive my love and affection. 

Monster.

That’s what people call me because I was forced to punish her.

But if I didn’t love her, would I have patched her up so tenderly?


End file.
